


The sexuality of Sherlock Holmes

by JaguarInACello



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Are you gay?, Conversation, No Sex, Other, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaguarInACello/pseuds/JaguarInACello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John inquires as to the sexuality and love interests of Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sexuality of Sherlock Holmes

Something John enjoys making Sherlock do is see London when not on a case, for he rarely leaves the flat otherwise. 

On this particular day, John and Sherlock sat at a park bench. The same bench that he and Mike had sat on, before John met Sherlock. 

"-But why?" Sherlock asked after a lengthy discussion about sitting at park benches. "Why do people sit on these? They don't do anything!"

"It's relaxing, Sherlock." John replied, looking around. 

"It's agitating me." Sherlock replied, frowning at the back of John's head. He looked away as John turned his head back around. 

2 seconds after he looked away from John's head, two men walked passed, holding hands and laughing. Sherlock's expression softened as he watched them walk passed them, following them with his eyes, moving his head as little as possible. He turned to John, whose eyebrow was raised at him. 

"What?" Sherlock asked, frowning at John, who shook his head, chuckling a little. 

***

Fifteen painful minutes later, Sherlock was perching on his seat again, watching the news while John typed. 

"Tea?" John asked, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Please." Sherlock replied, not looking away from the TV. The brother was the murderer, and the Father was his accomplice. It was obvious. 

Sherlock changed the channel, frowning at the crappy reality show that popped up. He changed the channel again, stopping when Doctor Who came on. He knew this was John's favourite, so left it on for John when he finished the tea. 

"Thank you." He said when John handed him his tea and sat down to drink his own. 

"Sherlock?.." John said slowly, trying to choose the words he would use next. Sherlock nodded and turned to look at John. "Are you... Do... What.. What gender are you interested in?" 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, his brows furrowing. "Why do you ask?" He asked. 

"I'm just wondering." John said innocently. 

"Men." Sherlock replied, taking a mouthful of tea. "Although I have never been involved with one."

"Does anyone…know?" John asked, wondering if the closet would even /exist/ in Sherlock's case, seeing as everyone just assumed he was asexual. 

"You and I are the only people to know." Sherlock replied. "I had never told anyone because no one was interested; not because I didn't want people to know. No one, aside from Molly Hooper, has ever shown the slightest interest in myself, and I have never made any feelings public, so I didn't see how it mattered." 

"No, no. It doesn't, really." John said, sipping his tea and turning back to Doctor Who. He turned back suddenly, another question in his head. "Do you develop feelings for people?" 

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have any sexuality." Sherlock replied, drinking his tea and twiddling his toes. "Of course. I just never tell anyone or make them obvious." 

"Ah." John breathed. "Have you ever wanted to make these feelings obvious?" 

"Twice. Once in high school, once after university. In high school there was a boy who I was smitten with. He wasn't popular, but he had friends. He was intelligent, but hid it from people.. The other time was before I found out he was attracted to women. I developed feelings for him, I even asked him on a date in a way he didn't really notice, but he already had a date planned. I then stopped wanting to tell him. Those feelings haven't departed, though."


End file.
